


Late To The Party

by Crowley_KingOfHell



Series: Septic-Egos [9]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bing - Freeform, Bing is a pining baby, Chase is oblivious, College AU, M/M, Markiplier egos - Freeform, PWP, Septicegos, Smut, Sunshine Dad, chase - Freeform, gay shit, skater bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_KingOfHell/pseuds/Crowley_KingOfHell
Summary: Chase is a lady's man. Or so Bing thought. Turns out Chase is lady's man, a man's man, and an oblivious idiot who can't see his roommate is in love with him. Fluff, minimal angst, and of course, smut.





	Late To The Party

**Author's Note:**

> My only shippy fic of Bing and Chase, likely my last of just the two for a while, I have too many egos to write for ^ ^'

Front door slamming open with a bang, Chase tripped into his apartment, throwing his hat and keys aside the moment he was through the threshold. Attached at the mouth, he and his guest stripped each other of clothes as Chase lead them through the open kitchen and living room. Down a short hall and through a door, they were alone, and down to their underwear, they collided in wild excitement and a passionate kiss, and this was the last thing Chase would remember of the night. Neither of them had noticed Bing watching tv on the couch. 

Piercing sunlight crept over Chase's face, peeking through his curtains, harshly stirring him from his sleep as morning broke. He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head, only for his alarm to start blaring on his phone. Pulling himself together in a grumpy mood, he took no notice of the fact that he woke up alone. Half dressed, half awake, Chase sat on his bed, smoking his vape pen and trying to clear his dry and burning eyes. The smell of coffee and cooked food wafted under his bedroom door and finally coaxed him up off of his bed. Shuffling out into the living room, Chase finger combed his green curls and yawned, "Morning, bro." Bing was sipping his favorite mug, a pug wearing red sunglasses printed on the front, he said nothing from his place on the couch in pajamas. 

A pan was one the range, still hot, full of some sort of egg and potato scramble, bacon on a plate nearby. Chase helped himself to a plate before he stalked over to the couch and snuggled into the corner opposite where Bing had settled in, slipping his bare feet under Bing's thigh as he stuffed cheesy eggs and potatoes into his mouth and washed it down with his over sweetened coffee. The clink of metal against plate was the only sound in the living room for a quickly stretching length of time and Chase realized Bing's silence meant something was wrong. He glanced through the side of his eye to assess his roommate's body language. 

Sitting away from Chase, Bing was leaning against the arm rest on his side with his arms crossed, sipping his coffee in silence. He had yet to greet Chase this morning, one of many out of character behaviors exhibited so far, along with avoiding eye contact? Yep, something was up. Chase wiggled his toes under Bing's leg and tilted his head to catch his gaze. Bing exhaled through his nose with a tense jaw and looked sideways at Chase, refusing to give him his full attention. "Dude? Something up?" Chase wiggled his toes some more. Bing finally turned to him, "What was that? Last night, what the hell, man?" Bing gestured at the front door. Chase raised his shoulders and furrowed his brow in a confused shrug, "I bring people home all the time, bro, you've never said anything about it before." Bing pinched the bridge of his nose, "You always bring girls home, man! Not dudes!" 

Chase opened his mouth and his confused brow deepened, his hands jumping into the air, "What? What the _fuck_ , dude? Is that really a problem with you?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing, his best friend of forever was homophobic? "It's a not problem with me, it's a problem FOR me." Bing sighed as he stood and retreated to his room. Chase was still frozen in shock and confusion when Bing strode out of his room in his favorite basketball jersey and black denim shorts, caring his skateboard. "Are you going to class?" Chase asked with a concerned tone, Bing had never stormed out like this before. Without turning back, Bing replied, "I called in sick." The door slammed shut behind him and Chase was left in his dazed state in isolation. What on earth had Bing meant? What was the difference? A 'problem WITH' versus a 'problem FOR' translated to the same thing in Chase's mind. 

He remained perched in his odd position alone on the couch for several hours, trying to understand how he had ended up here. Chase sat, lost in his thoughts, through his stomach growling and his bladder reaching near full, his body was starting to ache from maintaining such an uncomfortable position for so long. Still he couldn't bring himself to move, until his phone pinged a notification tone for a text message. A synthetic voice said "You've Got Mail!", a special ringtone he had set for Bing's older brother, Google. It usually made Chase laugh because he always thought of the face Google pulled the first time Chase had showed it to him. This time, however, it made his heart sink, and his legs were awash in ice from anxiety. He sprung off the couch at the sound and slid into his bedroom on his calloused heels. His phone was still in his jean pocket from last night, one of the last articles of clothing he had stripped off. Digging it from the pocket he unlocked the screen to view the message, a short but impactful statement from Google,

What did you do.

(9:59AM)

Chase stared at the words for longer than necessary, feeling his head spin from the stress and confusion of this morning. He typed out a reply in light speed,

IDEK, you tell me!

(Just now)

He paced the entire apartment, eyes boring holes into his screen as he waited for an answer. Not one to mince words, Google's harsh explanation came moments later,

He was happy being your friend when he thought he couldn't have you. How can he pretend to be happy for you now when it could be him instead? (Just now)

Chase nearly dropped his phone, collapsing instead, dropping his full weight onto his mattress. Bing had feelings for him? More importantly, Bing was gay?! It occurred to him now that this light was shed on the matter that he had never seen Bing bring anyone home, or hook up with anyone at all. He would leave, n rare occasion, for a night or two with a hookup from an app, but Chase had never asked details because Bing never brought it up. A nasty feeling of betrayal awoke inside Chase, he knew _everything_ about Bing, and Bing knew everything about Chase, or at least, now he did. How could he have never told Chase? Had Chase ever done something to make Bing feel uncomfortable telling him? How could he, then, be mad at Chase for not mentioning his open sexuality? 

Anger replacing confusion, Chase sent another text,

Why can't he tell me this

(Just now)

Chase frowned with flared nostrils as he waited an answer. It came quickly.

I don't know where he is. Find him and deal with this or I'll deal with you.

(Just now)

This must be serious if Google cares enough to stand up for Bing, the two typically weren't able to get along for longer than a weekend. Chase tossed his phone on his bed and searched the various piles of clothes in his room for clean clothes, eventually finding a ripped up pair of skinny jeans he'd destroyed in a skateboarding accident, but chose to keep as a trophy, and a shirt he had gotten specifically for his first day back to college after he broke up with Stacy. It was a fitted black t-shirt that read in white text, " FUCK OFF." He had gotten a pink slip the minute he got into class for it but it had been worth it. A sharp pinch hit his heart when he remembered Bing had bought it for him. He stared down at it for a moment before he grabbed his flat bill cap.

Slipping on his favorite high tops, Chase grabbed his keys and skateboard before heading out. He tread the stairs in a breeze and burst out of his cool, air conditioned apartment building into the beating morning sun. Taking a running start, Chase threw down his board and jumped on, pushing off the asphalt to gather speed. Checking that the street was clear, Chase pulled his phone out again and flipped through a few menus before he found Bing's favorite music app. It had a feature for friends to see where others were listening to music at. Chase was too paranoid to use it, but Bing loved the neat tool, Chase was now grateful for it, as it showed him precisely where his best friend was. 

Years ago, more than Chase cared to count, he had collided bodily into a youth about his age at a skate park. Despite it clearly being Chase's fault, both had apologized at the same time, before they laughed awkwardly. Small talk to fill the silence turned into an intense debate spiraling into a conversation that never ended. The silence now fell upon Chase's shoulders like an ethereal weight. He couldn't let this be the end. 

Bing was sitting atop a ramp in the still empty park. Most of the skaters in the area had class, and wouldn't be showing up here til well after lunch time. Chase stood behind the fence, watch his friend from afar. Bing was watching the horizon, the distant ocean sparkling where it met the sky in the heat wave blurred view. Bing's face in the sunlight was a sight anyone could appreciate, Chase had always thought he was a beautiful man, but with such a perfect friendship it had never crossed his mind to take it further, or that it was possible Bing would want to. Still unsure what he was going to say, Chase excused his stalling for time with appreciating the view. And by view, he meant Bing, who's sun kissed skin was glistening in the heavy, humid heat. His sunglasses were set beside him as he leaned back on his palms, watching the few and scattered clouds over the sea. The reclining position showcased the elegantly sculpted muscles that shaped the beautiful skin Chase was appreciating properly for the first time. His roommate was fucking _hot_. 

Heart racing, hands clammy and shaking, Chase jimmied open the park gate's broken lock and closed it quietly behind himself, carrying his skateboard under his left arm. He silently approached Bing from behind and felt his throat constrict, he really wanted to just go home and text an apology but Bing deserved better than that. Flipping his board upside down to set it noiselessly on the cement, Chase grabbed the scaffolding on the back of the ramp and climbed to the top. Taking a long, silent intake of breath, Chase calmed his nerves enough to carefully kneel behind Bing, a knee on either side of his hands as the rested his weight back on the edge where he sat. Chase toyed with the idea of scaring Bing but happened to know first hand that Bing had a mean right hook. Instead he sat down and waited. He didn't have anything more than an apology ready, and Bing seemed so content.

Chase was comfortable to sit against the safety bar behind him at the top of the ramp, watching Bing soak up the morning sun, until he heard Bing sniffle, and saw a tear drop from his cheek onto the ramp platform. "Bing," Chase began without thinking, his concerned friend conscious taking the wheel abruptly. Bing jumped and nearly slipped off the ramp, Chase mercifully moving fast enough to grab his bicep and pull him back on to the platform. "What the fuck, dude!" Bing yelped. Chase cringed and recoiled slightly, "I'm sorry I just-" He stopped himself. Rerouting his thoughts, he began again, "I'm sorry. That's all." He searched Bing's eyes, "I had no idea, you never-" He stopped again, refusing to blame Bing, even inadvertently, "I never thought to ask you. I just assumed, ya know? I figured you were ace, or straight. It never crossed my mind, I'm sorry." 

Bing's jaw was clenched tight again, he swallowed hard and suddenly Chase realized what he was thinking, "No, stop that. Stop right there," Chase pointed a finger at Bing with a raised brow. Bing furrowed his own, opening his mouth to speak but being interrupted. "It's not like I never thought about it, bro. I have jerked an embarrassing number of times to the idea of," Chase gestured between the two of them, "ya know." He supplemented lamely. "I just thought you weren't interested in playing for the same team, if you're picking up what I'm puttin' down." Chase looked for understanding in Bing's eyes. Instead he found new tears, and a bitten back laugh. Bing was struggling not to snort, "You've masturbated to the thought of us fucking?" Chase smirked with a dirty glint in his eye, "Not exactly fucking." He answered coyly. Bing raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Chase pounced on him like a hawk on a field mouse.

Pulling Bing away from the edge of the ramp, Chase pinned his best friend to the platform and moved to straddle his knees, leaning down to drown Bing in a fiery kiss. Hands wrapping around the back of Bing's neck and back, Bings arm's hesitating before moving to rest on Chase's shoulders. Bing heard the sound of a zipper opening before he realized one of Chase's hands had moved from it's spot on his neck to his fly and had already slipped inside. The sudden sensation of Chase's rough hands on Bing's slowly stirring dick had him fully erect with only a few measured pumps. Skilled hands worked him to a painful erection quickly, Chase's thumb slipping over the tip each thrust. Bing gasped at the sudden and intense pleasure, he fought not to recoil from the shock alone. With a gentle squeeze of the head of his swelling cock, Bing's legs fell open as his body surrendered.

Chase saw Bing's body relax and he took his chance, dipping his head and swallowing down Bing's entire throbbing length, privately noting how beautiful Bing looked with his back arched and his neck exposed. A needy whimper escaped him as Chase began bobbing his head in time with tight pumps of his fist, wrapped around Bing's pulsing shaft. "Ch-Chase," Bing gasped, hands shaking in his hair as he panted. Chase hummed acknowledgement of Bing's attempt at warning him. Instead of stopping as Bing expected, Chase doubled his pace and slipped his tongue over the head of Bing's leaking dick. "Chase, I'm gonna, ugh, fuck do that again," He gasped at the smooth glide of the bottom Chase's tongue as it circled his head again. Teeth digging into his lip as he tried to endure, Bing grunted has Chase swallowed him completely and hit the back of his throat with Bing's cock, the final push that sent him over the edge. With rapid breathes, Bing came hard into Chase's mouth, strangling a blissful cry by biting his own forearm. 

As Bing lay still, trying to catch his breath and stop his head spinning, Chase sat back on his heels and pulled out his phone after a stroke of genius, catching a quick selfie. He added the picture, a sordid selfie of him sticking his tongue out in an open mouthed grin, to a text and sent it to Google.

I think I made it up to him.

(Just now)

Google answered almost immediately,

You disgust me.

You better make him happy.

Don't forget I have Dark on speed dial.

(Just now)

Chase smirked and put his phone back in his pocket before cleaning himself up and lying on his side next to Bing, propping his head up on his palm. Bing was breathing heavily through his nose, eyes closed to the blistering sun above, sweat on his brow. When he cracked an eye at last, it was only because his phone chirped at him. After glancing at it, he looked up at Chase with an accusatory frown. Chase giggled at him, "I couldn't help it! Smug bastard was making me feel like an idiot for being in the dark. "You should feel like an idiot. Even your family could tell, why do you think they were all so excited when you told them we were moving in together?" Bing laughed. Chase furrowed his brow, "Wait, is THAT why they threw a party for us? I was pretty confused by the Congratulations cake having hearts on it..." He said thoughtfully. Bing was still laughing at him. Chase shrugged and leaned down, reaching to cup Bing's cheek and pull him up to meet their lips in a kiss. 

Gentleness, this was Chase's first characteristic that Bing met, an honest apology and a gentle hand on his shoulder broke his heart and sent Bing careening into an oblivion of unrequited love for the boy who grew into his dearest friend, soon his trusted roommate and classmate of their entire childhood. Their collision opened Bings eyes and his heart would swell with joy every day after that one, bursting each smile Chase shared with him. Chase had never failed him, not once, and here he had come again when Bing had thought that certainly now his world had ended, to comfort him and give him the one gift Bing had long wished for but never vocalized. His lips were softer than Bing had ever let himself fantasize, which he would never admit to doing, frequently. Chase broke the kiss and offered a hand to Bing, "Let's go home." Bing loved the way Home sounded with it's new meaning. He smiled and took the offered hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, check out the series, Septic-Egos!  
> I love prompts so feel free to inbox me ideas for more!


End file.
